


An Excuse to Talk to Her

by TryingTea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Celesgiri - Freeform, Celestia Ludenberg - Freeform - Freeform, F/F, Fem!Makoto, Female Byakuya Togami, Female Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Female Naegi Makoto, Female Oowada Mondo, Kyoko Kirigiri - Freeform, fem!byakuya, fem!ishimondo, fem!mondo, fem!naegami, fem!naegi - Freeform, fem!taka, fem!togami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingTea/pseuds/TryingTea
Summary: Kyoko and Celeste stay behind in the dining hall one day. They find that they enjoy talking to each other.Celeste/KyokoFem!Makoto/Fem!ByakuyaFem!Taka/Fem!Mondo
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	An Excuse to Talk to Her

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Celesgiri in this fandom.  
> Byakuya, Makoto, Taka and Mondo are genderbent so all the characters in this story are girls. I just liked the idea of these ships being wlw too.

“Okay everyone. Let’s disperse for now. We’ll meet here again tomorrow morning!” Taka announced, bright and cheerful. She looked around as the group started to get up.

“Let’s find some clues and shit and get the fuck outta here!” Mondo roared and removed her hand from where it had been around Taka’s waist. She started to leave the hall.

“Mondo!” Taka followed the girl, reprimanding her for her language.

The two girls had quite disliked each other upon entering the school, but lately they were near inseparable. They were like opposites; Mondo being a loud and rowdy delinquent and Taka being studious and extremely orderly, but when they were with each other, Mondo seemed calmer and Taka more laid-back. Both were happier with the other girl near them.

One by one, the Ultimates left. Byakuya and Makoto were among the last to leave. It appeared that the blonde had taken quite the liking to Makoto lately, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Byakuya had told the other that her company was “just tolerable”.

Soon, only two girls remained in the dining hall, silent and at opposite ends of the large red table. 

The black-haired girl was the first to speak. “Kyoko, come sit, won’t you?” She gestured in front of her. 

Kyoko hesitated for a second and then went to sit, wondering if the other girl had any new information about this bizarre situation the ultimates found themselves in. The two had been talking a little more this past week, but neither girl would let the other in fully, both were full of mysteries.

“What do you want, Celeste?” Kyoko’s voice was short and clipped. She almost hated how emotionless she sounded. Inside, she was a mess, and how she usually felt around Celeste was doing nothing to help. Thankfully, said girl was not a mind reader.

Celeste responded, her accent thick. “Be a dear and go make me a cup of tea.” She smiled and clasped her pale hands over Kyoko’s. “You know how I like it, correct?” A sweet and innocent smile was painted over the black-haired girl’s face.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was having some trouble. She could mask her emotions but not the faint blush forming on her face, which was completely giving her away, judging by the subtle change in Celeste’s expression. It would have gone unnoticed by anyone other than the Ultimate Detective, but she caught it nonetheless due to her keen observation skills.

“Yeah,” Kyoko tried to cover, but then realized what she was doing. “However, I’m going to go investigate.” She stood up abruptly, brushing Celeste’s cool hands off of hers, and Celeste bitterly hid the disappointment on her face at this response.

“Oh, but then I would have to ask Hifumi,” Her expression didn’t change for even a second. “Surely you would not like that,” she continued, egging the other girl on, but to no avail. She sighed, expecting a negative response.

“You can go ask Hifumi then,” Kyoko responded as nonchalantly as she could manage and brushed off her skirt. Her footsteps echoed throughout the dining hall as she left, and Celeste was left still in her seat.

 _That is most unfortunate,_ she thought to herself. _Oh well, I must settle with Hifumi’s tea for now._

As Celeste left, she couldn’t help but correct herself on a statement she had once made.

“I guess there’s someone worth looking into here after all.” She hummed a foreign tune to herself as she stepped out of the dining hall.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kyoko investigated the school, she found her thoughts wandering off about Celeste more often than she would care to admit. When did she become so infatuated with the mysterious gambler? 

_Get a hold of yourself, Kirigiri,_ she scolded herself. _Yeah, investigating should take priority over anything else… Gah!_

The detective spent the whole day investigating and shaking off thoughts about Celeste. Kyoko, with her SHSL skills, could only find two things that would be worth keeping with her, but they were hardly even clues. Just items and tools that might come in handy to open things later.

Disappointed but not surprised, the purple-haired girl walked back to her room. She flossed and brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. Lastly, she pulled out her lavender teddy bear. Unlike most kids her age, Kyoko still slept with a teddy bear. It helped her to hold something at night, and she had grown attached to the bear. The thing was that this was the exact same bear that Kyoko had at home. 

So why was it at this school? Why had it just been lying on her bed when she first came in? How did that stupid bear, or whoever was organizing this whole thing, know about that bear? They seemed to know so much about each of the Ultimates it was kind of scary.

Too many questions in her head, the detective rolled onto her bed and pulled the covers up close. After a thorough inspection of the lavender bear on the day she came here, Kyoko decided that it was safe to have, and she allowed herself the small comfort of her childhood bear as she drifted off to sleep each night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoko woke up the following morning and decided it wouldn’t hurt to head to the dining hall slightly early. She could always further investigate the area. 

Through the doors to the dining hall, she could faintly hear Celeste screaming at who she thought to be Hifumi, who appeared to have made the gambler’s tea wrong.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, you idiot! The milk, damn it!” All traces of her accent disappeared. Kyoko was taken by surprise. This made her appreciate the gambler’s carefully crafted accent even more, knowing it wasn’t her real accent.

She took this as her cue to enter the dining hall. 

Hifumi yelped and ran out of the hall, likely out of fear for her life having messed up the tea she made.

Kyoko, with some new information, grinned cheekily. “To think that you’ve been faking your accent this whole time…” She trailed off, lost in thought for a second.

“I… Whatever do you mean?” The accent was back in place and Celeste was feeling defensive. Hifumi had been the only one to know about her accent and now she felt slightly outplayed. What else had Kyoko heard?

“You’re full of mysteries.” The detective concluded, unknowing of the fond look that had appeared on her face.

Celeste bit her tongue, not quite knowing what to say to that. After a long pause, she said, “I never did get my cup of tea made properly.”

As if knowing what the gambler would ask of her next, Kyoko quickly stated: “That’s a shame.” 

“Indeed, it is.” The gambler tilted her head slightly and sighed. What would it take for her to get the detective to make her a cup of tea?

Both girls sat in silence for a full minute until Byakuya entered the dining hall with a smiling Makoto trailing slightly behind her, a faint blush on her face. A few moments later, everyone else trickled in. 

The meeting went the same as usual, except Kyoko and Celeste caught each other staring more often that usual.

Finally, everyone was dismissed. This time, however, Makoto and Byakuya lingered at the door.

“Kyoko, Celeste, are you both coming?” Makoto asked, curious about why the two seemed to be staying at the dining hall past meeting times together. 

The detective answered for both: “We’ll head off to investigate soon. We’re going to discuss some clues from yesterday.” Her expression left no room for discussion but the brunette continued anyway.

“But we co-” Makoto started but she was cut off by a sharp tap on the shoulder from Byakuya.

“Makoto, if you take any longer I will have to take back my offer for investigating together.” This was her subtle hint for the brunette to hurry up. Byakuya knew that there was definitely something going on between the gambler and detective, and that Makoto clearly could not read the room. This was something the two would have to talk about later, for sure.

Makoto finally took the hint and mouthed “sorry” to the other two in the dining hall. As they left, Kyoko and Celeste could hear: “Seriously, Makoto, I-” from Byakuya as the door closed shut. Both were grateful towards Byakuya for that.

Celeste was the first to speak. 

“So, what was that about some clues from yesterday?” With her elbows propped up on the table, she rested her hands on her chin. “You must really love talking to me, Kyoko.” The gambler teased. Silence. “Or did you want to make me a cup of tea?” 

Kyoko bit back a grin as she pulled out from her pocket one of the tools she had found the previous day. Yes, maybe this was all just an excuse to talk to Celeste, but she didn’t have to admit that.

“I found this yesterday."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Also any tips would be appreciated on how else to refer to a character. I used hair colour, their ultimates and names but I felt like the sentences kinda got stuck? Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> :)


End file.
